Tout ce que tu ne sais pas
by Nyozekaa
Summary: dernières pensées de Lucius Malefoy!


**OS LUCIUS**

**Tout ce que tu ne sais pas**

Je vais mourir.

Pas dans un an, pas dans un mois mais maintenant.

Je meurs.

Etalé par terre comme une loque alors que toute ma vie n'était que respect, gloire et richesse. Quoi de plus pathétique. Etalé dans la boue, sous la pluie et mes cheveux...Merde quoi! Mes cheveux sont emmêlés et sales, couverts de boue et de sang. De mon sang. Je me vide complètement de mon sang et personne ne me voit, personne ne se soucit de moi. Je ne peux même pas quémander de l'aide, j'ai la bouche pleine, pleine de sang. Que c'est désagréable... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit juste avant ? De l'aide? J'ai pensé demander de l'aide? Plutôt crever... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Je suis en train de mourir et de plus, même si la mort me guette, un Malefoy n'a besoin de personne, n'a pas besoin d'aide. Un Malefoy est dans la vie, un Malefoy restera jusqu'à la mort. Tout bouge autour de moi... normal... c'est la guerre. Des visages familiers se ruent par tout, agitant baguettes, se protégeant des sorts. J'aurais voulu l'apercevoir une dernière fois avant de mourir d'une mort stupide pour une cause stupide. Mais j'ai mis trop de temps à me rendre compte de mes erreurs. Tiens ! Te voilà toi! La chair de ma chair et mon sang, ma fierté, mon diamant que j'ai façonné de mes propres mains, mon chef-d'œuvre, mon fils. Que je suis fier de toi et quand je vois ce que tu es devenu, je peux avouer que je suis le plus comblé des pères mais ça _tu ne le sais pas_.

La première fois que l'on s'est vu, tu étais dans les bras de ta mère et tu jouais avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Tu n'as pas daigné me regarder mais j'étais fasciné, pris d'affection pour le petit être que tu étais. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras, tu m'as regardé la tête penchée sur le côté avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage puis tu m'as vomi dessus et ris. J'avais tout de suite pensé que tu te foutais de ma gueule, que mon fils se foutait de moi ouvertement. Mais ce n'est qu'après que j'ai réalisé que c'était ton premier sourire et qu'il m'était destiné. Je ne t'ai plus quitté le temps de ton séjour à l'hôpital. Je m'étais pris d'affection pour toi dès tes premiers jours mais ça _tu ne le sais pas_.

Puis on est rentré chez nous, au manoir. Ta mère n'a pas daigné poser un regard sur toi et avait engagé une « nounou », un elfe de maison qui voulait te prendre, toi qui étais bien dans mes bras. Si je n'avais pas été aussi bon, je l'aurais tué, elle qui voulait t'arracher de moi, mais j'ai dû la garder. Le Maître, étant plus puissant et pris d'une nouvelle folie à propos d'un globe en cristal dont je n'avais rien compris, m'obligeait à m'éloigner de ma famille, de toi. C'était avec réticence que je t'avais confié à cette incompétente tandis que chaque jour, chaque mission endurée, je ne faisais que penser à toi, à te revoir, tes boucles blondes, tes yeux gris, ton visage fin, mon portrait, mon fils, mais ça non plus _tu ne le sais pas_.

Un an après, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tombé, emportant avec lui ce qui m'éloignait de toi. J'ai repris dignement mon travail au ministère après avoir facilement été acquitté par la justice. Qu'ils sont stupides, ils ont vraiment cru ce que je leur ais raconté, comme si moi, Lucius Malefoy avait été victime de l'impérium. Mais je m'en fichais, ta mère étant en prison avant d'attendre son jugement, je me suis occupé de toi et chaque jour, après une journée chargé, je montais, je te regardais jouer ; au début, tu ne me remarquais pas dans l'embrasure de ta porte puis on a appris à s'apprivoiser et moi Grand Lucius Malefoy, je me suis fais avoir par mon propre fils, je n'avais pas pu résisté à ton sourire, j'ai joué avec toi. J'ai joué, joué comme un enfant, joué avec toi. Un jour je suis arrivé, tu marchais vers moi comme je te l'avais appris, et tu m'as appelé. Ton premier mot : Papa. Jamais je n'oublierais. Ce fut nos seuls moments de complicité avant que ta mère ne revienne. Si j'avais su comment cela se terminerait, j'aurais utilisé tout l'or du monde pour la faire renvoyer dans sa prison et continuer ainsi avec toi. Tu m'as fait sourire, sourire que tu n'as plus jamais revu depuis ce jour sur mes lèvres devenues froide. Sourire que je garde caché pour ne plus l'oublier mais ça _tu ne le sais pas_.

Les années ont passés, tu avais grandis, tu étais beau, tu parlais bien, tu avais les mêmes idées que nous, tu étais bien éduqué et tu es rentré à Poudlard à défaut de Durmstang puisque ta mère, pour se donner bonne conscience, à décider de te garder au plus près d'elle. Tu es donc allé à Poudlard, pendant quatre ans tu t'étais fais un nom, une trace sur les murs du château, tu suivais mes traces. Mais IL est revenu. Dès que tu l'as su tu as voulu grossir ses rangs, devenir comme moi, mais je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas te voir partir si jeune, alors je t'ai frappé, jeté des doloris face à ton envie grandissante de t'approcher du Maître, mais tu ne comprenais pas. C'est lorsque j'ai été emprisonné, que je t'ai déçu. J'ai utilisé cette déception pour que tu me haïsses, que tu me vois faible. Faiblesse que tu ne veux pas. Je t'ai alors montrer ce que c'était d'être au service du Lord : c'était être faible, or les Malefoys n'aiment pas la faiblesse. Tu t'es réveillé, a choisi l'autre camp et t'es battu contre nous. Tu m'a renié mais moi je me suis renseigné, je m'inquiétais pour toi. Tu t'étais épris de Potter, tu l'aimais. J'ai souri. Au moins tu étais heureux et c'est tout ce qui m'importait, mais ça _tu ne le sais pas_.

Puis suivit la bataille. Je t'ai vu. Que tu avais grandi mon fils, que tu étais beau, j'étais plus fier que tout, plus heureux que tout. Mais le combat faisait rage, je prenais soin de ne pas t'approcher, tu ne m'as pas vu, mais moi j'avais vu le sortilège qui arrivait derrière toi. Comme un fou je me suis précipité et je suis tombé. Tu ne l'as même pas remarqué, continuant à te battre.

C'est en sang que je te vois maintenant mon fils, beau, fort, fier. Potter a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu te précipites vers lui et l'embrasse. La douleur s'envole, moi avec mais j'ai le temps de te voir tourner la tête vers moi. Ton visage penché sur le côté avec incompréhension. Je me suis souvenu de ta naissance, tu faisais la même tête. J'ai souri. Tu m'as regardé comme si tu me voyais pour la première fois. Tu ne te souviens pas de m'avoir vu sourire, tu étais trop jeune. _Tu ne t'en souviens pas_… Tu te précipites sur moi. Je ferme les yeux.

Je t'aime.

Il fait noir.

Je t'aime.

Mais tu ne le sauras pas.


End file.
